bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nōrishin Clan
The Nōrishin Clan (脳裏芯 - Mind Core) is one of the great Noble Houses of Soul Society. A reclusive clan, down to their last retainers, to the point that to employ public relation activities every once in a century is an effort to soothe 'wild rumors' that used to say that the noble family doesn't even exist. Overview The Nōrishin clan is a well respected albeit enigmatic noble house of Soul Society whose members present themselves swldom in public. The clan has a long history with the Kidō Corps, and its members usually possess high spiritual power and are said experts of the Demon Art of Kidō. Judging by the supposed age of the current Patriarch they are presumed to possess excepional longevity. They guard "Chishiki no kyokumen" (知識 の 局面 - Aspects of Knowledge), said to bestowed on them by the gods (神 - Kami). The clan is responsible for the ''Heikō (Equilibrium) Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise,'' what takes care of waste and resource cleansing management in Soul Society. As with all high ranking noble families, its members possess immunity extraterritoriality in Seireitei and the entirety of Soul Society, while its executive government bodies (i. e. the Gotei 13, the Kido Corps, and the Onmitsukidō) have very limited to no authority over them and their domains. As far as memory may serve the inhabitants of Soul Society the Nōrishin clan had no other Patriach than His Sublime Grace, the Duke Nōrishin. He indeed has seen at least over two millennia. Last time he was publicly seen 110 years ago at the funeral of his Lady Consort. He however takes his responsibilities to the heart and perfomes his duties without failure still as the water purification and prime spirit particle cleansing is not possible withouth his own and his devices' involvement. The clan originally is conferred with the Ason (朝臣) title, which predates the currently ratified system of peerage in Soul Society. was the traditional third rank - actually the second, following Mahito (真人) which title was given only to the members of the royal family. The Patriarch nowadays possesses the rank of Kōshaku (公爵 - Duke) what again ordinates his status just right below and outside of royality. He is indeed not a member of the royal household, rather that of the nobility. Fiefs accrued to his holding are however not wast expanses of land but rather revenue-producing real-eatates and even more so the operation of such services and institutuions. (See Equilibrium paragraph, just below.) Lawful scions of the noble family inherit the rank of Marquis or Marquise (侯爵 - Kōshaku or 侯爵夫人- Kōshaku fuijn) sometimes called or written Earl or Countess (伯爵 -Hakushaku or 伯爵夫人- Hakushaku fujin); however the chosen heir is officially styled as Prince or Princess (王子- Ōji / 王女- Ōjo). Usually a female scion and a Lady Consort is both styled unoffically as Princess (姫様 - Hime-sama) as addressed - regardless of their actual rank being either Marquise or Lady Consort. A male scion and a Lord Consort would receive the address style Lord (主君様 - Shukun-sama). Equilibrium Since times immemorial the clan was tasked to govern the balanced flow of Reishi in Soul Society by royal decree, with exceptional focus on the reneval of the disjoined and discarded masses of spirit particles. Thus Nōrishin rose in to its current status by comprehending the importance of not just the balance between the living world and the spirit world, but the equilibrium of the spiritual as well. Much like the circulation of life and the atomic particles, Reishi is also soupposed to become anew and not lie around without circulation. This led the clan to take on the management of activities in Soul Society as waste recycling and structure reintegration. In modern times this is done under the aegis of the ''Heikō (平衡) Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise'' which on the common level of perception accumulates disposed garbage and also waste water and with the clan's special techique reforms - as they say, "distills and sublimates" - it in to pure spiritual prime substance. Ultimately this is the signature ability of the clan breaking down Reishi (spirit particles) to Reiryoku (spiritual energy) and forming it back anew - guarded with immense care and resolution. The reuslting purified substance is then sold to warious industial purposes, such as victuals, building materials, and even scientific preparates. Companies who specifying in said areas have contracts with the Nōrishin clan and their Heikō Enterpise. This continual activity cemented the current elevated status and wealth of the clan. Water purification is a process done and led back to the water system freely by the Heikō Enterprise, as the Nōrishin clan insist keeping the availabiliy of pure water free for every soul which is in and by itself enough to sustain a soul's well being - while eating food is only required to maitain above average spiritual power. The clan takes this responsibility seriously and the ideological backgound of it is that the Nōrishin clan incorporates the transcendence over the waste, and much like the Lotus - which is their insignia - grows and blooms purely over the mud below. Knowledge Much in spite with the solidly affluent background the Nōrishin clan always focused more on the mental keeness and spiritual awareness rather than physical matters. Critical voices may add, that it may be easy for them, since they never had to worry about any neglect of physical nature. Either way, the clan took to the heart the the main purpose of any noble house in Soul Society, which is to maitain the balance. The part of this noble cause the clan has undertaken is to exercise the souls in the way of the mind and the demonic arts, as Kidō magic. Its ancient Partiarch was one among the chief benefactors of the Shin'ō Academy some 2,100 years ago. Also given their drive to foster mental excellence, the clan created and still maintains various study grants which can be rewarded to capable souls, usually those of the common and lower classes and even more of those of less than favorable life conditions, who excel in or win various study and intelligence competitions organized a given grant's administrators. Again there is the ideology of the clan, that one can transcend the hardships and mitigations by groving in wisodom and excell in wits just like the sublime Lotus opens a flower over all the mud below. Phantom bearing (幻 軸受け - まぼろし じくうけ - Maboroshi jikūke) Technically as much as a bane as a boon. Their condition of sublime apartness - if exploited cleverly - may be used to take advantage of being an innate Soul of the Nōrishin family - being profoundly suffused with the Reishi that make up the Soul Society. With enough resolve and faith from their part family members are aboserved to run across normally impassible surfaces, such as water or fire, or slow down a fall. After at least three centuries in existence and with great resolve and conviction in a cause a Nōrishin native may escape restraints imposed "unjustly" upon them or even negating barriers. Additionally while exerting some of their spiritual pressure and seeking to avoid attacks, they may easily dodge so long as they do not retaliate. Given to their condition an innate member of the Nōrishin family take no special precaution - suffused as profoundly with the Reishi that makes up the Soul Society as they are - they may be rather sensitive to such abilites as the Reishi absorption of the Quincy. Also they have a hard time to holding up in environments with low Reishi or in the absence thereof, such as in the World of the Living. The spiritual essence of a Nōrishin native translates unwell into the Human World. They are stand out looking empyrean and have genuine difficulty to hide their Reiatsu. Even if they manage to, they must take extra caution to comply to the laws of pysics, as they seem to be separated from their presence. This causes such errors as floating instead of falling down, distorting light, or manipulating substances in an unlikely manner, like drinking a metal spoon turned liquid along with tea. As opposed to Sininigami a Nōrishin family member may easily leave a Gigai without the aid of a Gikongan but has even less reason to use one as they seem to have well funded reasons no to visit the World of the Living - or leave Soul Society at all. It is implied that in Hell, a Nōrishin would attract hostile Togabito to their person as moths are drawn to a flame. Hasu no Hana showed allergic reaction to iron liquidified from a spoon after she ingested it in a tea obtained from the Human World. Clan Structure *'Patriarch/Matriarch': Head of the Nōrishin clan - bearing the title of Duke/Duchess *'Lady Consort/Lord Consort': spouse of the clan head. *'Prince/Princess': heir to the Nōrishin throne. *'Marquis/Marquise': noble scion of the Nōrishin family. *'Kinsman/Kinswoman': kin related to the noble family by virtue of birth, marriage or adoptation. *'Vassal': a retainer or servant who pledges him/herself to a lord/lady by rendering (specified) services. *'Servant': coomoner in the service of the clan. Historic highlights 980 The clan's Marquise, Hasu no Hana Nōrishin engaged from her early childhood to Akeno Ryōdoji, an heir of another grat noble family. As she ranked higher in her family that her groom was in his own, it was him who moved in with the family of the bride (at least for a time). Following their marriage Hasu no Hana was assingned to carry out some public functions on behalf of the clan. Such as to congratulate various children for attaining the clans special grant for their mental and spiritual excellence proven in earlier tests. Some were sponsored to attend the Shin'ō Academy yet some were afforded special accolade and "adopted" by the clan. During an unannounced visit - being already a member-in-law of the Nōrishin family - that Akeno planned to pleasantly surprise Hasu no Hana he vitnessed his fiancee performing a dance with adopted children in the inner garden of the Nōrishin Manor (where he actually still had no dispensation to be), and also seen what he believed Hasu no Hana killing each of the children at a given step with a Kidō spell that disperses them. Shocked and distraught the youth instantly got to the maid queationing her aboninable conduct. Hasu no Hana was of surprised to see his fiancee, as she did not expected a visit from him. She said it is not what it may seem like. The children were in fact old Souls who died as children and in their last incarnation lived innocent lives and were shepherded to the Nōrishin grant and Manor as they were deemed to transcend Akeno frustrated in firm disbelief stomed out, saying he will warn the other houses. He only attempted to, though, as the Duke Nōrishin appeared and put the boy into stasis with his Seishonhogo. Of course it was only a matter of time before the Ryōdoji family tured to Nōrishin about their missing son. Akeno was able to utter a quick message to his family through ann instant Bakudō sepell. They calaimed that the Nōrishin are practicing Kuchiyose (口寄せ, Necromancy), and are trafficking souls back and forth fro the Reitoro, and Akeno revealed their dealing so they took care of him, and demanded justisce. The Duke Nōrishin however said that Akeno is merely held in stasis lest causing grave misuderstanding. The Ryōdoji asnwered that unlike the Nōrishin they have nothing to hide and threatened to put the "Demon magicians" to an end if they did not hand over the boy and confess their foul deeds to all of Soul Society and be banished. The Duke Nōrishin released Akeno form stasis who in his confusion ran away and grabbed Hasu No Hana along with him. Her brother Prince Kyokko Nōrishin took after them. Some of the Ryōdoji started chasing them, while the rest tried to subdue the Duke Nōrishin. The misunderstanding escalated to open warfare and Ryōdoji retainers started fights with Nōrishin retainers all across the Seireitei. The chaos was only ended after the Duke presented Royal Writs of Transition for the Souls that Hasu no Hana allegedly murdered on the family grounds. The Ryōdoji brought great shame upon themselves for their impetulence and violent ignorance and were stripped of their greater noble status to what they reacted with utter distaste with the values of Soul Society and still insisted having having revenge over the officials and clans responsible for their downfall. Ultimately theys were sentenced to exile to the Dangai - where they were to supposedly perish. Marquise Hasu no Hana and Prince Kyokko were subject to a contingency spell placed upon Akeno Ryōdoji by their father earlier. As they crossed the confines of the Nōrishin Manor, they were all engulfed in another stasis field. The Duke Nōrishin managed to remove both of his children from the field but it took 1000 years to dispel the effect. Akeno was spared humiliation and exile - that his family was sentenced with, by still being held in stasis at the Nōrishin Manor. Officially Hasu no Hana is divorced from his former husband - thus alienating her from the dishonor of his clan. 1883 During the years of academic study of Hasu no Hana (in 1893 in the World of the Living) the clan's Lady, Yōkō Nōrishin fell victim to a most unexpected and uncommon Hollow assault inside Seireitei. The tragic incident was later revealed to be an encounter with one of the creations of Sōsuke Aizen related to his Hōgyoku experiments, and that Lady Yōkō's own soul (was attempted to be absorbed in to the Hōgyoku but apparently was cast in to the Reitoro instead, thus it practically) vanished. This experiment was also related to the hollowfication of the Visored as much as to every other awful plot orchestrated by Aizen for the next 110 years. The Lady's death was a great loss for the clan and for the family above question. 1983 - 2002 The Patriarch completely withdrew from the public after the incident. Some hearsay tell about that the Duke may have visited the Soul King's Palace for some reason. Her daughter the Marquise Nōrishin publicly dismissed officially commented these as 'wild rumors'. (In truth His Grace however indeed has made a journey to the Reitoro. The culturally intgrated modesty -especially characterizing the behavioral customs of old noble houses- however made it not appropriate to insinuate in the least that the Duke by virtue of his standing and functions has permisson to enter that dimension. So Hasu no Hana ommited ther truth with natural eloquence.) The clan's Prince, Kyokko Nōrishin was nominated as one wise man to reform the eliminated Central 46 shortly after the situation of their demise was reavealed on the 6th August 2002. Eventually he became a member of the judiciary authority operating under a mandate given to him by the Soul King himself. Hasu no Hana overcoming the mourning started her effort to found and train the Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit in order to drastically increase security measures around herself and her relatives, but generally for a better aided public safety, crime prevention and alternative warfare operations. Many share mind with the hearsay that the Kidō Psy Ops was most likely only allowed to be formed as Kyokko has done extensive lobby-work within the Central 46 in her sister's favor. Either way the funding of the Psychological Operations Unit is expected to fall on to the shoulders of Hasu no Hana or more likely in her stead on the Nōrishin clan's coffers rather then that of the Kidō korps in proper. Again some say that it is to became a hosehold militia for the clan. Actually by now it is hard to tell if Nōrishin Hime-sama raises a personal army of psychic adepts or regulates an actual Kidō Corps unit. Everyone can be rest assured though that she is and will be answerable both to the Demon Arts Corps and the Central 46. 2003 During the events of the Quincy Blood War, Marquise Hasu no Hana is engaged with 'gray' and 'black' psychological operations, mainly inflicting dissent or disloyality among the Sternritter, usually utilizing filling up spirit particles with discrepant emotional tingue that later the Quincies absorb as they used to to build up their spiritual power. Prince Kyokko rarely did leave the Central 46 Compound 's Underground Assembly Hall or the Seijōtōkyorin altogether, let alone indulging in his former habit of visiting any section or district of Rukongai. He however returned to the Nōrishin Palace in incorporeal light form with his Seihinhogo when he received summons from his father that h and his sister are waiting for him in his study. On the 18th of June the entire compound of the Nōrishin Palace and a considerable area of the city with it was enveloped by an astral cocoon which from the outside seemed to be formed of glowing lotus roots in short notice. A moment after that a dark curtain of dark eye-monsters torrented down onto the Seireitei from the Royal Palace, wreaking havoc to the city and its denizens. They however either left the astral envelope alone or were absorbed by it. The luminous cocoon then densed somewhat and sprouted a single sap that reached to the sky in the next moment. Souls and Shinigami who later tried to engage in contact with it found it to be wholly incorporeal, lacking even spirit particles, while it measured a constant high but not wast amounts of spritual energy. The enormous glowing visage of the lotus plant's root and stem stood in place of the Nōrishin Palace for days before it seemingly retracted in to the sky. I doue course of a couple days yet the glow appered on the sky seemingly growing from upside-down - a garagntuan stem with an enormus lotus bud at its tip. As it popped open in full bloom it dissipated in to light and produced a thick balmy air leaving the Nōrishin Palace below. Prince Kyokko exited the gates and with an entourage of Kidō Corps Psychological Operations Unit at his side was escorted to the Central 46 Compound - with only the Psy Ops returing. Soon the Central 46 apperared to be functionally established one again and begun issuing bulletins legal amendments and edicts. Official records following the events and the outcome of the Quincy Blood War state that the Royal Guard defended the Soul King and repelled the Wandenreich's invasion rather than the Gotei 13. Also while traditionally they weren't sanctioned to directly regulate the Shin'ō Academy new edicts passed about the building of Shinigami ordains six years to complete the courses for students, and additionally, last-year students are inducted into the Gotei 13 as apprentices where they have to perform tasks and duties of Shinigami to get experience for when they officially join - basically requiering internship - as a means to supplement the heavy losses each Division has suffered during the recent war. Up to 2013 and recent events A couple of years after the Quincy Blood War the Nōrishin still being the stauch protectors of the Soul Society as one of its essential noble houses. Despite anyone's beliefs in that no one would consider soemeone who failed to get married for a millennium may have good reason to be bound single, Hasu no Hana received a proposal through intermediaries from Tokinada Tsunayashiro - an actual widower, and a cadet branch head of the great noble Tsunayashiro house. The man is a widower who was once said to be murdered her wife and many rumors portray him as cruel. The Nōrishin kows better however in giving basis to common hearsay. They themselves were once accused killing innocents. Hasu no Hana was counseled not to let the the suitor wait for long. Shortly the mournful news were breaking of the death of most renking members of that family soon followed by the one naming Tokinada as heir and new Patriarch. Understandably this made his offer significantly more interesting, if not suspicious. This however did not prevent the family from officially inviting Prince Tokinada as suitor to their Marquise Hasuno Hana. Domain The seat, base of operations and residences of the clan are all taking place at the Nōrishin Palace. The multidwelling complex stands on an elevated platform raising high over the street level of Seireitei and is approachable through stairs leading to its gates on the gallery wall. The compound consists of a ninomaru outer citadel, and a honmaru castle keep separated by a moat. The citadel area hosts an official palace, a carriage porch, four smaller donjons with guardhouses, two orchads, two ponds, a scenic and a green garden, a tea house, a guest house and a number of storage buildings. The castle keep is the exclusive residential area of the noble family and thus gives place to the main residential donjon, a more personal residential palace, and large garden. Guards are stationed all over the palace's area, and Hasu no Hana Hime-sama's Kidō 'Psy Ops' can also be found around. Public relations Due to Hasu no Hana's affiliation with the Kidō Corps, Kyokko's membership of the Central 46, and the Patriarch's reclusive nature, it all adds to the common preception that the members of the clan, aside of staff and lower ranking members, are rarely seen in public. Additionally Nōrishin-owned Heikō Reishi Re-Cycling Enterprise is seen almost as dubious or sinister as the Shinigami Research and Development Institute itself. (Especially since no one knows for sure where all the garbage went). Perhaps to counter this and similar concepts and to prevent possible wilder beliefs, Hasu no Hana, as the self-imposed "substitute lady" of the clan donning the official title Kōshaku Fujin or 'Marquise' used to organize galas for other noble houses and festivities for the common people to enhance public relations with the citizens of Soul Society, not much surprisingly with her 'Psy Ops' around in disguise and a number of Nōrishin guard stationed all about the place 'just in case'. Study and intelligence competitions are held by respective study grant administrators to test witty, clever and smart souls of Rukongai to earn sudy grants as a reward funded by the Nōrishin clan. Shuch individuals usually end up at the Shin'ō Academy and very often become members of the Kidō Corps or the Nōrishin Guard outright. Lately they are also given the possibiliy to join the Kidō 'Psy Ops' as well, should they show exceptional mental cpabilities. Category:Clans Category:Seireitei Category:Soul Society Category:Noble Family